The love story that made her happy
by eileen1010
Summary: There was still one person I was hoping for to be with me on my birthday the person who had protected me since I was born and that guy was Jacob Black where was he? As I drifted to sleep I kept I kept thinking of him


Thanks for reading this well this is simple this is actually my first story for Twilight so enjoy

It has been a year since the volturi had planned to kill me and my family because of my mother and father giving birth to me but since my father, mother, family and existing convens had protected me and my family and had convince the volturi, to not kill us they had left us to be free and live in peace.

I have been growing at a extreme rate a normal child would be 1 but I am 16, a normal child would still be learning how to speak and walk but I can speak in 7 other languages and can read a Spanish book and translate it in 1 hour.

Today was no other day today was my birthday I was turning 17 and going to school in a new semester tomorrow with my family, my mom, dad, uncles and aunts.

When I woke up, I was really tierd but it felt good today I was 17 when I woke up there was envelope its said my name in it **Renesmee **it was from my family it said to come downstairs and look in the garage I smiled and got of the bed still wearing my pajamas and went downstairs I grabbed my converse and put them on and walked to the garage it was dark then the lights came on all of a sudden and I heard a loud thrilling scream " HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENESMEE!" my family screamed

"Oh wow" I grinned I walked over and then Alice and my mother hugged me my mom was the first to talk " Happy birthday sweetie your 17" Alice then tugged me into her arms " for your birthday where going to Paris to get you new clothes ok" she smiled and I replied " thanks aunt Alice" I said letting go of her, Suddenly I was up in the air where my uncle Emmett had me he laughed " ha ha kiddo your growing up here" he gave me a teddy bear which was huge huger then my dad speaking of my dad he tapped my shoulder then twirled me " honey go to the gift which it the hugest" he said " I looked at the gifts there where 2 left but they weren't huge " huh I don't see anything" I looked at him confuse he sighed " just like your mother" he said " OW!" he looked like he got kicked in the leg " ok ok … Renesmee look at the big gift with the drape on it ok" he then grabed my mom and took her in his arm " Oh I ran to it and took of the cover" there was the most beautiful car ever a

Bugatti Veyron (**a/n google it if you don't know how it looks like o) **my dad then grinned " this is one of the most expensive car I have Bought but you are special to me so this is why im giving it to you" he said, but I knew there was a catch " Yes there is if you destroy it or go in a car crash which I hope you won't then I can't get you another one because they don't come cheap ok" he said with a crooked smile " ok dad just don't worry ok cuase your going to turn out like grandpa Charlie" I said giggling then everyone started to laugh especially mom but dad wasn't laughing he put one eyebrow up " Ok well lets get some brunch shall we" said Esme " Wait me and Jasper didn't give Renesmee are presents" I opened them Rosalie gave me a backpack " A ..er.. thanks Aunt Rosalie" I tried to smile "Wow Alice you haven't told Renesmee about vintage bags" said Rosalie smirking " I was going to but I think now is the time" she then spoke a minute later " this is one of a kind vintage handbag It's big enough to hold your books and they only make 12 of these in italy" she then and turned to Roaslie " Happy" she said "Yup hope you liked it" then I smiled " of course thank you" " Hey don't forget my gift" said Jasper he gave me a envelope I open it and then I shrieked " NOOOO WAY ONE REPUBLIC TICKETS I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET THESE SINCE LAST YEAR…… THIS IS THE BEST GIFT EVER" "your welcome" Jasper smiled "ok ok we had enough found today lets get some breakfast today" said Esme.

After a long day of having fun and driving in my new car it was time to get to sleep I got ready and brushed my teeth and sat on my bed to await my parents to give me a goodnight kiss as on time they did before they went my mom told me I had a long day ahead of me and I agreed. But there was still one person I was hoping for to be with me on my birthday the person who had protected me since I was born and that guy was Jacob Black where was he? As I drifted to sleep I kept thinking of him.

**Well that was the first chapter tell me if you want more and that I should continued**

**Chapter 2 preview****: As I sat there crying and looking at the creek I saw him the person that I was dying to meet just at least one more time.**


End file.
